


Mourn Me

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: Drabble of Cass mourning the loss of Tim by Joker's hands.





	Mourn Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November 2013.

Tim was her brother. But he was also… more than that. Tim was one of the few that Cass truly felt she could be herself around. They were not lovers, but perhaps they were as close as a pair could be without turning to romantic or sexual pursuits.

He understood how much training to be an assassin affects you. They would often talk about Shiva, and sometimes Cass would talk about her father. They would bond over the pain and the difficulties over holding back constantly.

They were close.

And now, to an extent, she regrets that.

She hates the anger she feels. The despair. The loneliness.

Anger at Bruce. At the rest of her family.

For letting this happen.

Despair over the fact that it happened.

And the loneliness of being left behind.

She had been in China and gotten a call  _days_  after it happened.

Something happened with the Joker. Tim was captured, after sacrificing himself for the rest of them. And they are all familiar with the Joker’s disposition towards Robins – even former ones.

She’s not sure if Jason’s going to recover from this, let alone their family.

She presses the fabric of one of Tim’s favorite shirts to her face. The scent of  _Tim_ surrounds her.

But she knows that won’t last for long.

She holds it closer. 


End file.
